Moments
by vivacioussky
Summary: “Because, she preferred me over you,” he spat back. “You were hurt and angry, because you were never rejected by anyone before. And she chose me over you. You got desperate because I got a steady girlfriend before you did. That’s why.
1. Default Chapter

It's Christmas

"It's Christmas," Marron thought happily. She stepped out of the shop, into the snow shifting the shopping bags slightly to get a better grip. She walked slowly cruising through the shop windows. She stopped and smiled happily at the heavens as it started snowing lightly. She continued walking, skipping occasionally, ignoring the amused glances that came her way from the passer-by's. It was a Merry Christmas – a festival to be happy. Her favourite festival was here and she was heading home happily after having bought gifts for her friends and family. 

She stopped at the crossing, waiting for the traffic to slow down. As she waited at the crossing, a smile touched her lips at the thought of her wedding, which was to take place in the next three days. 

I'd probably be waiting for my Dad like this, till its time for him to escort me, she thought to herself, still smiling. I would then have to walk to the altar…She stepped on the road, still dreaming of her wedding. The nose of the car collided with her body and sent her flying across the road. A crowd gathered and some screamed as her body went smashing through the window of another car that had come to a sudden halt.

************************************************************************************************************

Goten dropped the phone in shock. He stood motionless, oblivious to the frantic voice coming from the other side of the phone. He shook his head and without bothering to replace the phone walked upstairs to his room. At one end of the living room, stood a shocked and confused ChiChi. Walking to the fallen receiver, she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Goten! Goten!! Are you there? Answer me, Goten, please!"

"Videl?"

"Chi Ma?" Her usually cheerful voice sounded upset and strained. ChiChi had a strong feeling that the other woman may have been crying. 

"Videl? Is everything okay?" she asked. There was a pause before Videl answered.

"No." Then there was silence again, followed by a sniffle.

"Videl?" she queried gently.  "What's wrong, dear?"

"It's…Chi Ma … Marron… she had an accident and…" her voice trailed off. 

ChiChi suddenly had a sickening feeling. She gripped the phone harder, as terrible things suddenly jumped on her mind. She hoped, prayed, nothing had happened, everything was safe, especially Marron…

"She's…dead." 

ChiChi froze. No, she thought, oh no. Before she could utter a word, the phone connection was cut off. She sat on a chair, the receiver still in her hand. Tears glistened her eyes and she wiped them off. She finally replaced the receiver and turned her head upstairs, in the direction of her son's room. She covered her head, as tears threatened to run down as she thought of her son's reaction to the news. She wiped her face and climbed the stairs heavily. She stood outside her son's room. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, and then opened the door to her son's room. 

************************************************************************************************************

Her eyes first fell on his bed where a huge pile of clothes lay. His room was messier than usual. His yesterday clothes were dumped on top of his washed, clean clothes that was folded and neatly placed on the chair. Her eyes then spotted the shoe that was dangling by its lace from a drawer of his dressing table. A part of her still wanted to yell at him until her voice grew hoarse or until he would clear up the mess. There was her son, all ready to get married, but his habits never improved. His untidiness and his ridiculous habit of sleeping with shoes on were simply nerve-racking. 

She then noticed him with his back at her, standing near the window. She went and stood by him.  He was busy punching numbers on his newest cell phone. 

"I've been trying to contact Marron," he said, his brows knitted together in worry. "But she just doesn't pick up the mobile. And no one's at her home, because it's just ringing and ringing. I wonder what happened." He ran his hand through his hair. "Come on Marron, answer the phone, honey, be a good girl."

She was dumbstruck, aghast. Shaking her head, she spoke to him sharply. 

"Goten!" she said. "Listen to me." She stopped talking as she felt his eyes on her. It was difficult to maintain eye contact with him, but it was necessary. He would go mad at this rate. She gently cupped his face between her hands and said,

"Listen Goten! Listen and try to accept what I'm saying. Marron's been in an accident… and she's. …she's gone…."

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for an April Fool joke, Ma? I am not falling for that one…heaven's Ma…it's our wedding three days later." He shook his head and went back to dialing her number, jerking his head out of her hands. "Tell me, Ma, you and Videl ganging up on me? Have you got Marron involved with you? Maybe, that's why she doesn't answer…."

"Goten she's dead! Dead!!! She's gone you hear me." ChiChi yelled.

"No, I do not hear you!!! She's not! You are just…just jealous. You…you never wanted me to marry her. Now you are trying to…"

"Goten!" ChiChi yelled once again.

"Neither you nor 18" he shouted back at his mother. 

"You know that's not true, Goten," she said much calmly this time. "You need to calm down…"

"I'm calm," he told her, keeping his tone neutral. "And I'm also aware how much you agreed on when I told you the news about our marriage." He pushed past her, but she held him by the collar of his shirt firmly.

"Goten," she began. 

"I don't want to hear anything! ANYTHING!!!" He pushed her roughly and then took off into the skies leaving a distraught ChiChi behind in his room. She ran up to the window still calling after her son, who was fast disappearing from her view. It was exactly episodes like these that made her regret the fact that she had avoided learning how to fly.  

************************************************************************************************************

Authors Notes:

There! My second fic! I'll try to update this as soon as possible. And I'll try my best not to mess the ending of this fic as I did with my earlier one. Thanks all and please leave a review. Ideas welcome.

Disclaimer:

I don't own DBZGT or any other anime for that matter! I just own the ideas that pop into my otherwise useless head! And I won't repeat it!!


	2. Goten's Recovery

The Recovery

"Grandma, I'll try to get back home as soon as possible," Pan assured her grandmother. Bra had called her up and had given her the news.  Pan had then decided to call her family who insisted that she returned home. Pan had been away on a business trip with Trunks and Bulma; she worked part-time at Capsule Corporation; the only person Bulma could think of as a secretary who would actually work. She was fed up with her previous secretaries who worked less and paid more attention to her son who cabin was situated opposite hers. Pan sighed as she replaced the phone. She completed her packing, then picked up the phone and ordered some coffee to be delivered in her room. She was hoping to fly back home today- Bulma and Trunks had to stay back as the conference was important and could not be avoided. She got up to open the door when she heard someone knocking. She opened it to find Trunks standing outside. 

"Did you get my ticket, Trunks?" she asked the moment he stepped in.

"Yes, but we cannot go today. There were no seats left. There's an evening flight tomorrow – we'll have to catch that one. And I have booked our tickets for that flight," he said. " You done with your packing?"

"Yes…but who's coming with me? I thought you and Bulma were staying back."

"Mom is, but I am not. I'm coming with you," Trunks said.

"Why?" Pan asked.

"Why?" Trunks repeated, wrinkling his brows together. "Because, he needs our help right now. If he doesn't get it, he'll lose his sanity at this rate." 

"Room Service, Madam! You ordered coffee," came a voice. 

"Yes! Bring it in," she called out. She turned to look back at Trunks as the waiter wheeled his trolley in. "Care for some coffee?" she asked.

"Yes please, I could do with a cup. Black, no sugar," he said, sounding brisk.

Pan nodded and walked towards the trolley where she began pouring out their coffee. 

************************************************************************************************************

"I did not expect to see you, Trunks," Gohan stated.

"I heard about Goten. I then decided that I should be here. How's he?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"The same," he said in a subdued voice. 

Pan hugged her father gently and picked up the case. The three trooped out of the airport and walked towards the car park. 

****************************************************************************************************************************

"Where's Goten?" Trunks asked everybody present, the moment he stepped inside. He saw Videl seated on a couch, next to ChiChi, comforting her. Bra, who was sitting on a low stool, looked up. She was surprised to see him. 

"Onichan? Where's Mom?" she asked. 

"She stayed back. Now, where's Goten?" he asked again.

Bra motioned towards Goten's room. 

Trunks climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Gotten was pacing inside his room, furiously punching numbers on his cell phone. He stopped when he saw Trunks and smiled. 

"Hey Trunks! Didn't expect you back so early, buddy", he said. "Good thing, you came by. I don't know what's up with Marron. She refuses to answer my calls," he said somewhat worriedly. 

"Goten, she's dead," Trunks said calmly. "She was killed in a car accident."

"God, Trunks, please, not you," Goten pleaded. "Don't you start as well. I can understand my family doing that. It at least took them 5 years to give us permission to get married. Now why on earth would you be playing their game?" he wondered. 

"Goten please, calm down. She's dead."

Goten stared at Trunks silently. His eyes gleamed unpleasantly and then suddenly without warning, he attacked Trunks.

"Now, I know why," Goten growled, "You were jealous. That's why."

Trunks calmly removed Goten's hand from his collar. "Why would I be jealous, Goten?"

"Because, she preferred me over you," he spat back. "You were hurt and angry, because you were never rejected by anyone before. And she chose me over you. You got desperate because I got a steady girlfriend before you did. That's why. And I remember the times, you tried desperately to flirt with her, hoping you would win…"

WHAM!!!

The whole house shook violently and everyone downstairs ran out in the backyard, where they felt two kis – one high, the other just below norm. Outside, Goten struggled to stand up amidst the rubble of cement and bricks. There was wall just below Goten's window. Trunks had finally lost his cool and had punched him hard. When Goten finally stood up, he looked at Trunks, who floated down by his side. He looked at Goten uncertainly, whose eyes had lost their mad glint and were now softening as realization dawned on him. It was then that he broke down, tears pouring down his cheeks. He fell on his knees, punching at the rubble. Amongst all of them, Pan was the first one to run up to him and hold him as he cried. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

AN:

There's chapter 2. Now was Trunks really jealous or was it just Goten's imagination in a fit of madness? I'm still wondering what it should be. Thanks for your reviews – I'll update sooner, if possible. Please leave a review. 

As for the girl named Carla, I don't know why you feel your name "sucks" because I feel every name is unique in its own way. My name's Ulka – but it means a red star symbolizing goodness. Now, don't ask me what language that is – I have no idea.


End file.
